leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lugia (Pokémon)
|} Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Lugia) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is often considered to be part of the Tower duo with , even sometimes as Ho-Oh's polar opposite. represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies." Lugia is also the trio master of the Legendary birds. Lugia is the game mascot of , its remake , and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (as Shadow Lugia), appearing on the boxart of them all. In , Shadow Lugia, codenamed XD001, is a main part of the storyline, and Cipher's ultimate Shadow Pokémon. Biology Lugia is a large Pokémon that resembles a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and Lugia's eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. Lugia has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions run down the length of its back, and there are two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail. It can fold back these plates to increase its speed. It has large wings that resemble hands. Though it is genderless, has been observed, suggesting that there is a breeding population. Lugia has been shown to be fiercely protective of its young. Lugia leads the legendary birds. When they fight over territory, Lugia is the only Pokémon that can quell their ceaseless fighting, as observed in the second Pokémon movie. Much like the birds, it possesses the ability to control the weather; most notably, it can calm and give rise to storms. It is said that a light flutter of its wings is capable of causing winds powerful enough to tear down cliffs. If it were to flap its wings, it could hypothetically spawn storms lasting as long as 40 days. It is highly intelligent, and because of the devastating power it could accidentally inflict, it isolates itself deep underwater and tends to sleep in solitude. Lugia is the only known Pokémon that learns . It is extremely and is hardly ever seen. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Lugia (M02) Lugia debuted in The Power of One, where it was central to the legend of Shamouti Island. Its powers allow it to communicate with humans. Lugia (anime) Lugia made its main series debut as a silhouette in Around the Whirlpool, where it saved Ash, , and from being sucked into a whirlpool. It later turned out to be the mother of in The Mystery is History. Silver (Johto) A young Lugia, nicknamed Silver by Oliver, lived near Ogi Isle in the Whirl Islands. Dr. Namba attempted to capture both the parent Lugia and Silver for in The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped!. and A Promise is a Promise. The series mentions the seen in the Orange Islands, with both James and stating that it was "like" the one they had seen there. In both versions, Ash first refers to the baby Lugia as a "mysterious Pokémon". Other A Lugia appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it was the first Legendary Pokémon summoned by to protect it and Ash from the shadow . After a brief , the shadow Hoopa eventually transported it back to its home in the sea using a portal. A Lugia appeared in The Power of Us, where it played a significant role in Fula City's history. Minor appearances A Lugia appeared in 's fantasy in An Egg Scramble!, where it was one of the Pokémon they hoped the that they stole from would hatch into. A Lugia made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it was seen rising out of the ocean during a full moon. A Lugia made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Lugia made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen flying across the sky. A Lugia made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequences of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In Pokémon Generations ]] A Lugia appeared in The Adventure, where it briefly flew by after a group of wild sent Red's Pikachu flying with . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Lugia appears in the of The Power of One by Tanigami Toshio. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] The Masked Man apparently caught Lugia twice (its plucked feather item Silver Wing is shown under his possession several years ago, only to be stolen by ), but both times it went back to the wild along with . The Kanto Elite Four tried to exterminate humans using Lugia, which appeared as a spirit, in The Might of... Metapod?! of of the . It was encountered as a being of shimmering light, when Lance summoned it to aid his schemes. After they were defeated, it flew to the west. It wasn't until much later in Sandslash Surprise that it was properly identified as Lugia. It was battled by the Johto dexholders, in Lively Lugia I,II and III, where it was captured by The Masked Man just before Crystal's attempt. Besides the two, it was also controlled for some time by Will and Karen while they were under the Masked Man's jurisdiction. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Lugia makes a brief appearance at the end of the chapter Epilogue: Wild Type. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu captured Lugia once, but released it in order to let it continue protecting the ocean. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lugia appeared in Clefairy Rangers to the Rescue!!. Lugia also appeared in Take me to the Dragon Palace!. In the TCG In the TFG One Lugia figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U/Ultimate When released from a Poké Ball, Lugia will fly up out of the stage and return in the background, where it unleashes a powerful on a section of the stage. Melee trophy information The waters of the Whirl Islands are home to this legendary Pokémon, whom very few have seen. Lugia live quietly in the deepest ocean trenches for one very good reason: its combined aerial and psychic powers are so strong as to be extremely dangerous. The special moves of this gargantuan creature include the destructive wind assault known as Aeroblast. Brawl trophy information "A Diving Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon often referred to as 'guardian of the seas,' it has the impressive ability to control the wind. Lugia typically spends its time quietly at the bottom of the ocean. Highly powerful in all areas, Lugia's Aeroblast move is especially powerful. It uses strong flapping of its wings to target damage on a foe's weak spot." 3DS/Wii U trophy information NA: Despite being a Psychic/Flying-type Pokémon, Lugia sleeps on the ocean floor. Legend says the flapping of Lugia's wings can create storms that last up to 40 days. It's impossible to know for sure, but in Smash Bros., Lugia definitely brings a storm with its Aeroblast attack. PAL: Despite being a Psychic- and Flying-type, Lugia sleeps on the ocean floor. It's said that if it were to flap its wings on waking up, it could cause a storm lasting 40 days. No one can say whether that's true or not, but Lugia's attacks certainly make it seem so. It flies behind the stage and creates a mighty gust of wind with its Aeroblast attack. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and Silver Wing) (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (requires )}} |} |} }} }} ) (only one)}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} )}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Undersea Cavern}} |} |} |area=Beach: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land ("Sky" Boss)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Event: Lugia Swoops In!}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (Special Boss)}} |area=Sea Shrine}} |area=Area 21: Stage 12}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lugia|English|United States|40 |November 15 to 21, 2002; December 6 to 12, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Lugia}} |Top Ten Distribution Lugia|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Lugia}} |Top Ten Distribution Lugia|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Lugia}} |Top Ten Distribution Lugia|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Lugia}} |Top Ten Distribution Lugia|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Lugia}} |Top Ten Distribution Lugia|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Lugia}} |7-Eleven Lugia|Japanese region|Online|50|August 1 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lugia}} |Pokémon Center Lugia|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|50|September 7 to 13, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lugia}} |Fula City Lugia|Japanese region|Online|100|April 13 to September 30, 2018|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Lugia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Lugia|American region|Online|60|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lugia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Lugia|American region|Online|100|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lugia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Lugia|PAL region|Online|60|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lugia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Lugia|PAL region|Online|100|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lugia}} |Fula City Lugia|Japanese region|Online|100|November 12, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Asian Fula City Lugia}} |Fula City Lugia|American region|Online|100|November 12, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Lugia}} |Fula City Lugia|PAL region|Online|100|November 12, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Lugia}} |Fula City Lugia|Taiwanese region|Online|100|November 12, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Lugia}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Special moves |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By s |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15| }} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15| }} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Before the introduction of , Lugia was known as "Pokémon X." In the , Dr. Namba also refers to Lugia as "Pokémon X." **Perhaps coincidentally, it also is known by its codename, 'X'D001, in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness—also long before its true identity is revealed. * In , Lugia, like , has the same encounter music as normal wild Pokémon. The same was true for the Legendary beasts before they received unique encounter music in . However, Lugia and Ho-Oh got their own unique battle themes in . * Despite not being a , Lugia has occasionally been depicted as a in the Trading Card Game. * Lugia is tied with Ho-Oh for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Lugia's Generation IV, , and Pokédex entries that mention it being able to cause a 40-day storm may be a biblical reference to . * When Lugia's Shiny form is shown in , it is green rather than pink. Origin Lugia's aquatic tendencies could relate it to . It is also possible that Lugia may be based on , a dragon who lived on the ocean floor and was the Shinto god of the sea. The two have similarities in mythology, and Lugia's Shiny colors (red and white) are the same colors as the coral s palace}} was made of. In addition, it is worth noting that dragon (yang, male, water) and phoenix (yin, female, fire) duality is prevalent in Eastern mythology, and Ho-Oh clearly resembles a phoenix. Lugia may also be an embodiment of storms. Lugia's avian body, coloration and face-markings suggests that it may be somewhat based on the . The , a white whale with a similar body shape and coloration to Lugia, may also be a basis for Lugia's design and name. Lugia's back fins and tail spikes are reminiscent of the . Name origin Lugia may be derived from (a silverish element), which in turn is named after Lutetia (the Roman name for , the city of light). It may also involve Lugeo (Latin for to lie dormant, alluding to the way Lugia lies at the bottom of the sea) and luna (Latin for moon). Alternatively, it may come from beluga whale. It may also incorporate deluge. In other languages , , and beluga whale |fr=Lugia|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Lugia|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Lugia|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Lugia|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=루기아 Rugia|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=洛奇亞 / 洛奇亚 Luòqíyǎ / Luòqíyà|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=利基亞 Leihgēi'a|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi= लूगिया Lugia|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Лугиа Lugia|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Lugia (M02) * Tower duo (Adventures) * Silver (Johto) * Shadow Lugia * Tower duo * Legendary birds External links * |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Trio masters Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Lugia es:Lugia fr:Lugia it:Lugia ja:ルギア zh:洛奇亚